Known in the art are the simple liquid soap dispensers designed as a standalone units for use in the vicinity of water faucets. Such portable units are typically found on a flat surface in the vicinity of a water faucet (e.g. shelf, windowsill, cabinet top, countertop, or the like), and are sometimes referred to as countertop soap dispensers. Other versions of liquid soap type dispensers are designed to mount to a wall, typically located in the vicinity of a faucet(s) it serves. Some of these present-day soap dispenser designs incorporate a mechanical pump where the user is required to manipulate a pump member (e.g. lever, button, or the like) with one hand, while receiving the soap in the other; while other similar dispenser designs incorporate a proximity sensing system enabling the user to automatically receive soap without having to manipulate a pump member. These ubiquitous liquid soap dispensers tend to be cumbersome, unsightly (especially in elegantly finished environments), and possess a multitude of drawbacks. The pump member incorporated in manual pump style soap dispensers are often manipulated by soiled hands. Once used, a contaminated pump member often remains contaminated, polluting the pump member surface for the next user(s), unless each user makes the (unlikely) effort to include washing the pump member as part of their washing routine. Both countertop as well as wall mounted units tend to suffer from small soap reservoirs, creating the burden of frequent monitoring and refilling. Additionally, spill-over from wall mounted units, as well as leakage from unstable countertop units (especially when accidently knocked into onto the floor) can create slip hazards, which are particularly worrisome due to associated safety and liability issues. Of additional concern are soap residue type stains, which are particularly stubborn to remove once allowed to dry; prompting frequent monitoring and quick cleanups.
Also, included within the relevant prior art, are less well known liquid soap dispensers that are integrated into commonplace faucet systems. Such integrated systems discussed in the prior art, like the aforementioned standalone or countertop units, are also overrun with a multitude of drawbacks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,458,523 (to Hyslop) describes a soap foam dispensing faucet wherein the dispensing of the soap is substantially coupled with the water output outlet. In one embodiment, both the soap and the water outputs exit from the same aerator screen typically reserved solely for water. In another embodiment, the soap is dispensed via a soap dispensing outlet disposed just adjacent to the water outlet; essentially creating a single receiving location for both soap and water. A soap dispensing outlet that is spatially indistinguishable from a water dispensing outlet, suffers from similar serious drawbacks. None of the embodiments disclosed enables the user to dispense solely soap; other drawbacks originate from the leakage, dripping, or the mixing of soap residue with clean water, when the user requests/expects clean water. Several user safety/comfort issues arise when the user's clean water request is inadvertently contaminated by soap. For example, a drop or so of soap is all that is required to contaminate or foul the taste of a glass of drinking water or container of water for cooking purposes. Similarly, a user that has unknowingly washed their contact lenses with soap contaminated water will be at risk for eye irritation, allergic reactions, and the like; once the soap contaminated lenses are installed onto the eyes.
Again, referring back to the system disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 7,458,523 (to Hyslop), water flow duration, soap dispensing duration, water/soap mixing ratio, water temperature, among other characteristics are programmed into the system and are not adjustable in real time. Additionally, it is not possible for a user to solely request either water or soap.
Accordingly, in view of the foregoing deficiencies, there exists a clear motivation in the soap dispensing arts for new and useful improvements.